Oracles
by CocoaFlavourPunk
Summary: Two Ministers battling to be more favoured and chosen Minister. When Minister Harry Potter dumps his plain girlfriend Hermione to introduce a beautiful women to promote his office, she does what any woman scorned would do: she joins his rival Draco Malfoy
1. Then there were two ministers

"Hermione, dear, you should have been out of here over an hour ago."

"I know Paulette, I know. But I really need to get this documentation about the finalization of the French ambassador's sojourn finished." She was leaning over her desk with her curly brown locks in her view of the papers.

"Dear, haven't you heard? They've decided to back the Ministry of Oracles."

Hermione Granger looked up at the full figured woman standing in the doorway of her office at the Ministry of Magic. She had just turned 24 and was the 'Head of International and Socially broadcasted Relations' within the Ministry, she never thought after fifth year that she'd ever work for the Ministry but that had all changed after the Second War, a few years ago Harry was named Minister of Magic. Which made her life perfect, Voldemort was defeated, her boyfriend was the Minister of Magic and she had passed her NEWTS and degree with flying colours. Nothing could have been better.

Until the Ministry of Oracles came around. That was when everything started slipping through her fingers; the public had decided that they wanted two parties ruling the Wizarding World of London. Even though many loved Harry, the key figure who rid the world Voldemort, many believed he wasn't capable of running a country, so the Ministry of Oracles was introduced, giving the WUK (Wizarding United Kingdom) two Ministries and Two Ministers. Presenting the Minister of Magic H. Potter and the Minister of Oracles D. Malfoy.

She rolled her honey-brown eyes and sighed annoyed at the new information.

"Again? That's two bloody countries in five weeks," She paused, tired with everything around her. You would not have thought this young woman was 24 but instead 42 years old. "What do they seem to have that we do not?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, love."

Hermione just wanted to scream at the old wench _'Stop with the bloody pet names!'_ but she knew that her words spoke truth. Hermione _did _know the reason why everyone seemed to support the Oracles, it was obvious. They were honest, everything promised to the public was given, the workers were happy, the jobs were glamorous and heck everyone who was anyone worked at the top few steps of the ladder. They outnumbered the Ministry of Magic in many ways but here she was. Hermione Granger: only still working in this hellhole for one reason. Her long term boyfriend.

"Then I'm going home." She was half angry at that stupid Draco Malfoy and half annoyed at Harry for not telling her.

"Say hello to the Minister for me, won't you?" She gathered up her now useless paper work and shoved it into her battered briefcase then made her way to her private fireplace. She nodded her goodbye to Paulette and picked up some Floo Powder.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's Apartment, Godric's Hollow!"

When she arrived in the fireplace, she was greeted with the sight of her two best friends, wands raised at each other's necks.

"Harry! Ron! What're you doing?" Both boys looked at her upon her arrival, laughed and lowered their wands.

"I was just telling Ron about this muggle movie that I saw the trailer of." She smiled and flipped through her organiser.

"We're going to go see it tonight, want to come 'Mione?" asked Ron.

"Do you have paperwork to do about the ambassador of France?"

"I'll do it when we get back, mum!" Harry said, giving Hermione a cheeky grin then a kiss on her pale cheek.

"Are you coming or not, 'Mione? The movie starts in twenty minutes!"

"Can't tonight guys, Blaise asked me a week ago to go to dinner with him."

Both boys stiffened at the mans name.

"But 'Mione he's a slytherin, plus you've already got Harry for dinner, why'd you need Zabini too?"

"Ron-ald!" Hermione said in the ever so annoying way only she seems to manage. "Seeing as we're out of Hogwarts now I don't think houses matter much. And I know I have Harry but I'd like to go out with Zabini, who is my _friend._"

"Why'd he have to be head boy?" Harry thought aloud.

"Because unlike you both, he worked hard and made sure he pulled his grades up and kept a good study routine and never failed to do homework and-"

"Ok we get it. Have fun." Harry said before apparating with Ron following suit.

Hermione arrived at the muggle Chelsea restaurant at around eight. She looked at her surrounding for Blaise until she finally spotted him, perched in a comfy yet posh armchair near the window.

"Hey.." Hermione said approaching the black haired man in front of her.

"Evening 'Mi. How was you're day?" He got up, kissed her cheek and waited until she sat down before seating himself.

"Tiresome. I see the Oracles managed to sweep the French ambassador from right under our feet?"

"Why of course not! His people came to us and said a young woman with an unruly mop of mousy hair was forcing them into signing."

"Haha, so very funny Mr Zabini."

"That I am Miss Granger. Or should I be calling you Mrs Potter now?" At her less than thrilled look he loudly clicked his fingers twice. A short fat waiter, who seemed to remind Hermione of Peter Pettigrew appeared.

"Hello Mr Blaise! Can I get you and your Lady anything Mr Blaise?"

Hermione gave Blaise a pleading look but he seemed to ignore it.

"Just a bottle of **Chateau L'Eglise Clinet 1959 **, Todd"

"Fine choice, Mr Blaise! Anything else, Mr Blaise?"

Hermione used the full puppy dog look now. Blaise couldn't help but roll his eyes at her shenanigans.

"Oh alright! Could you add some of those chocolate mints you do please?"

"No problem, Mr Blaise!" With that Todd left.

"So how are things with you and that marvellous man you're currently dating?"

"You don't even need to ask Blaise, you seem to always know the answer."

"Ah, so I'm right in saying you're bored of him then?"

"Not so much _bored. _More along the lines of exhausted of him."

"Aren't we all? It's just us Slytherins tend to see sense before anyone else." He said giving her a wink.

"Why must we always go back to the houses! I've just had an argument with Ronald about this!"

"Stop trying to avoid answering."

"You didn't ask a question." Hermione stated.

"Fine, you win. Pray tell Hermione, why are you exhausted of the poor boy?"

At this moment Todd decided to come back over to the table, pour the drinks and leave the delightful chocolates near Hermione. It seemed this routine was a familiar one.

"Boy? Isn't Harry older than you?"

"Elder: yes. Experienced: No." Blaise said swirling the burgundy liquid around in the glass.

"Blaise! You're crossing the line again."

"So sorry but remember you brought it up. Now for Merlin's sake answer the asked question!"

"It's just sometimes I feel held back, you know? I'm the brightest witch of my age and I'm stuck in a dead end job for the rest of my life. Not to even mention I'm living in Godric's hollow! Not even Crabbe and Goyle would sink down there!"

"I suppose, but Hermione why don't you just quit?"

"I could but where would I go? I mean I could probably work anywhere but I'd be betraying Harry! I mean I'm his girlfriend, I can't just leave him."

Hermione popped a small chocolate into her mouth and a mouthful of wine.

"This wine's good!"

"It should be, £399 per bottle." Hermione- who had been taking a sip from the glass at this time- choked. "Hermione don't you ever listen to yourself? I'm sure if Harry really loved you – which I'm not saying he doesn't- he'd let you move on or maybe even get a promotion. And really, you wouldn't be betraying him at all, do you see the Weasel working his arse off down there too? I don't think so."

"You're right. I'll speak to him tomorrow about everything." Hermione's expression didn't change, one by one she picked up a chocolate and stuffed it in her mouth avoiding Blaise's gaze at all costs.

"'Mi, seriously I'm worried now, honestly tell me what's wrong?"

"It was that," she looked mightily uncomfortable at this stage. "But it's something else too."

"Go on…"

"I think I might cross the line of comfort." The line of comfort was something that they had made up in their 7th year as Heads together when Hermione had come out of the toilet screaming the castle down about how bloody annoying her period was getting.

"I'll tell you when you've crossed it."

"Well I'm having trouble climaxing with Harry."

"Ok Line crossed."

"Thought so."

Hermione arrived at work the next day ready to battle anything and everything. She whistled her way up to her office, sending greetings to everyone as she did. She was wearing a knee high black skirt and a loose un-tucked shirt. She felt great after her evening with Blaise. It was so funny, once Rita Skeeter had published an article about how she and Blaise were having a wild passionate affair. Well at least she and Blaise found it hilarious… can't say the same for Harry and Ron.

She walked into her office to find Harry already there sitting at her desk.

"Hey Harry. What's up?"

She set her briefcase down in front of him, then noticed the cleanness of her desk.

"Uh, Hermione, We need to talk."

"What's going on?"

"Well uh, we've, I mean the Ministry…"

"Yes?"

"We've, the Ministry and me, no! Not I."

"Harry?"

"The Ministry have decided that, um."

"Just tell me!"

"As Minister of Magic, I've been or-ordered to tell you that you're services are no longer needed here."

AN: HEY! Here's My new fic! I know much doesn't happen in this chapter but I'm trying to set the scene. Can you see where Draco's going to come in? If not I give you one word: REVENGE! Yay! Well PLEASE review. I'm not too happy with this chapter. But I hope it's all in character. REviEw! REviEW! REviEW! And you get a free Draco lifesized toy!


	2. Fighting and McKenzie

It took a lot of her pride go there, but she really had no choice. After the "incident" with Harry she immediately went to the apartment and packed her stuff away.

"Hermione, come on! Don't be like this." Harry said entering their one bedroom and started pleading with her. She had her old Hogwarts trunk old and began hurling things in there.

"Why the sodding hell not, Mr Potter?"

"Because," That seemed to be his only reply. "You don't have to call me Mr Potter."

"Well I seem to realise now that you're not my employer that I don't have to do what you say." Hermione replied as her opened her wardrobe so fast that the doors hit the wall in a frightful crash.

Her emotions were everywhere. Didn't she want this? _Well yes, but not like this!_ By now her stomach was tied up in more knots than which a scout could possibly undo in a year. She felt angry at Harry, slightly surprised at Blaise, and more pissed off at herself than anything or anyone. She felt her fingers twitching to grab hold of that god ugly vase that Molly had brought them as a house warming present and throw it at the pale yellow wall.

"Merlin's overgrown toenails! You don't have to be so childish about this! Would you just stop _that_?" He said grabbing her hands to stop her from packing.

"Do not even touch me, when you know full well that you're the one being childish."

"How did you figure that one out?" Harry said finally getting exhausted of her stubbornness and joining the verbal battle.

"I'm not the one who doesn't even have the balls to tell me why I was fired in the first place." Hermione said, the calmness in her voice not comforting at all.

"But you didn't ask me!"

"Well any person, smart or dumber, would like a reason as to why their other half fires them!"

Silence

"C'mon, tell me."

"You've faced Voldemort but you can't tell me why you've fired me?" Hermione provoked.

"Fine! You want to know why the Ministry of Magic doesn't want you anymore? Well read my lips, _darling_: You're too boring." Hermione was stunned. "That's right, the Oracles growing popularity means that us Magics need a new image 'Mione and you just didn't fit in with that."

"What are you saying?" her upper lip getting stiffer.

"I think you know. After all you are the brightest witch of your age." He took a deep breath to reprimand himself. "The Oracles: a glamorous society of highly attributed wizards and witches under the special care of one D.Malfoy, the brightest wizard of his age. That's what they say about the Oracles, Hermione. Do you know what say about us? Nothing. Nothing at all, because we're just the losers that defeated Voldemort."

"Harry, you're exaggerating."

"I went to visit Dumbledore yesterday and guess what he, McGonagall and Snape were wearing."

"Well there's no point in guessing, you're going to tell me anyway." He ignored her and continued.

"They were wearing 'Vote Oracle' badges. There were posters everywhere of the Oracle main squad. And when I asked Dumbledore about it he just said that they were fighting for the light. But so are we, I really think that old man needs to retire."

"Just because he didn't agree with you for once?" Harry opened his mouth to cut in but she silenced him with a wave of her hand. "Harry, this has gotten too far. It's going to be awkward here if we both stay, knowing that the other is hurt and I for one would rather live somewhere else than have an awkward moment every single moment of each day."

"You seem all packed up anyway, you might as well go now."

Hermione blicked, where had kind-hearted, gentle Harry gone. It caused bile to form a lump in her throat but she would not cry in front of Harry. Not again anyway. She collected her half packed trunk from the room and muttered to Harry that she'd be back to pick up everything else later. She did the walk of shame until she reached the fireplace and shouted with a hoarse voice.

"Blaise Zabini's Manor!"

She was gone so fast, she didn't hear the muttered apology.

That's where she was now, standing outside the beautiful manor she knew so well. The brick work covered by cement with traditional stain windows gave it an old medieval look of a castle. She walked up the stone steps to the front door and gave the password, she heard the clicking of the locks but the door still wouldn't open, she then reached into the dangling flower pot near her head and retracted a key.

She walked into the Foyer with was decorated with a mesh of Green, gold and Silver. The mahogany wood floor shone with the reflection of sun from the lightly coloured windows.

"Before you say don't ask, I won't." Hermione jumped up three feet with the sound of her friends voice.

"Ways to scare a girl Blaisey."

"I didn't know I'd be having more than one strange girl in my home today."

"You mean that _she's_ here?"

"I do indeed but Mi, please don't get too… excited." Hermione made her way down the corridor, into the ground floor gymnasium then rushed to the parlour.

"McKenzie!" Hermione greeted she hugged the woman fiercely.

"Well if it isn't Hermione Granger! I haven't seen you since the Unity ball last Christmas!"

"I know! It was hardly a unity ball seeing as we Magic's got jealous of your "style"."

"Well at least you're out of that place now. That place is like a graveyard."

"You're right, Kenzie, no Minister is there for more than three years and I see exactly why." Blaise said cutting in.

He pulled out a seat for both McKenzie and Hermione before seating himself. They spent about two hours going through the entire situation with the Magic's and Harry up to the point where she arrived here.

"I guess you'll both be staying with me then?"

Hermione nodded.

"What's your story Kenzie?"

"Brother dearest decided that he wanted the house to himself for a few days."

"The mansion is the bloody size of a small country why would he need all of it?"

"Herm, have you met my brother recently?"

"Nope, can't say I have, but then again there's nobody more spoilt than Draco Malfoy- oh! That reminds me, I need to get Crookshanks from the flat."

"My brother reminded you of that furball of a cat? As a higher specimen of Malfoy – I resent that comment."

Hermione and Blaise's eyes widened in unison and McKenzie promptly burst out laughing.

"You sounded horrifically like your dad."

"Nobody's perfect! Didn't you say you had to pick up a furball?"

Hermione nodded and made her made to one of the many fireplaces in the house and proceeded to throw the powder. She entered the flat aware of the fact that nobody was in – seeing as all the lights were off and there was no noise coming from anywhere but the refrigerator.

"Crookshanks? Here darling." She heard a distance meow as she saw the cat sitting by the answering machine which had the light flashing.

"_Hey Harry!" _an overly loud voice shouted into the phone. _"It's Ronald Weasley! I hope you can hear me okay, I'm just wondering how things when with Hermione, I'm guessing she's gone by now, that woman has too much pride for her own good! But at least we now have Lindsay. She's great! Just what we needed! She's beautiful, rich, has connections and here life is publicly displayed, so we'll have no problems competing with the Oracle's now, I hope Hermione will understand one day, I mean she's my best friend but she's such a prude. Well I'll fellytone you later! Good bye answering machine that tells Harry this."_

AN: Short chapter: yes. Useful: yes. I needed to get this out of the way for the Draconess to come in. Thank you all for the reviews!

LadySerpent: Hmmm I was thinking about making this a Blaise/Ginny sub ship too, I might do, I might not. Keep reading! ;)

runaway mental patient: What can I say? I look forward to your reviews most! ;) You're honest and a great writer yourself. Update soon!

kriCket x0: I hope you received your lifesized Draco, I did send it off! cough to my own address cough

Seaya: I think Blaise/Hermione friendship is great because lets face it Blaise doesn't even have a character in the book so its free for all! Keep reading and reviewing! Yours made me D!

Thanks 2 everyone for the reviews keep them coming and you'll get a faster update! 21 reviews for my first chapter. Can you beat that for my second?

Over and Out

Cocoa xx


	3. Flashbacks of an awkward moment

It was Thursday and also that time of the day again which she loathed more than seeing Severus Snape in a pink polka dot bikini, the morning, it was also time for her to get ready for work, her first day on the job and she was as ready as…well whatever was ready. She resisted opening her eyes but the jumping house elf made sure that she did. Mipty the house elf giggled as she grabbed her Miss Hermione by the hand and dragged her to the huge vanity in her current/temporary bedroom. Mipty continued to brush the mistress's hair then proceed to give her a towel and her satin robe and usher her into the mahogany floor bathroom. The tepid water beaded down her back in a soothing action, Hermione closed her eyes and indulged herself in the luxury that was Blaise Zabini's house and let her mind travel back to the event that had happened that significant Tuesday night.

_Hermione pulled her jacket closer around her as her exited the Three Broomsticks, she prepared herself for the cold as she walked around the crowded night streets which felt empty to her. It was a beautiful night to go for walks which lead her down the streets Hogsmeade which wasn't far from Dufftown where Blaise lives, however that wasn't the reason she'd been in town, she had been approached by a company in dire need of her skills and had a casual meeting with the chairman in the pubs she'd just exited. The stars glistened down gently on the cobbled ground giving the surroundings a warm and cosy effect, but she didn't notice anyway. She turned down another alley when she tumbled down to the ground after hitting another body._

"_Hermione?" Hermione looked up to the face and immediately her eyes turned cold. The person offered their hand but our main character decided that she'd rather put her hands in mud than touch the person._

"_Hermione, please…" the familiar person mumbled as she gracefully helped herself up. _

"_Sorry Ron, I have too much pride for my own good."_

"_I…you…h-how…harry?"_

"_That's right, I heard your _telephone_ message to Harry" Hermione said, her glistening brown eyes turning cold upon meeting the all too familiar green ones._

_They were silent for an awkward moment, one not knowing what to say and the other not wanting to say anything at all. To anybody walking down the street and who didn't know of the Courageous Ronald Weasley and the Gifted Hermione Granger would think the pair were enemies of the foremost. She looked over at the boy…Man in front of her and her expression didn't change. He was no longer in second hand clothing, of course he wouldn't be. After the Potter Family, Malfoy Family, Zabini Family and Parkinson Family, the Weasleys' were up there amongst the richest families in the whole of the wizarding world…well England anyway. _

"_I didn't, I mean, I didn't me-mean anything personally."_

"_So to call someone you know, and who is apparently your best friend, a prude isn't something about their personality and shouldn't get upset over, is that what you mean, Ronald?"_

"_Look, please just trust me-"_

"_Trust _you_! Of all the foul beings in this world, you are the last I'd ever trust."_

"_I don't want to argue with you, I just want to know if you're okay!"_

"_I'm fine!" She said not holding back the frostiness in her voice._

"_Do you need anything? A place to say? Or a job? Or something?"_

"_No I'm staying with Blaise." Ron's face turned the colour of his hair at this statement, and frankly Hermione was glad to see the prick being provoked! He deserved it after all the pain those two morons had caused her._

"_Living with the lover boy then?" She expected this, when either Ron or Harry got upset about any Quidditch, girls, work, etc, they'd always resort to the childish way of handling things, whether calling in sick for work because they lost they're project details, or cancelling a date because the girl had bad breath. It was a habit they had picked up together, and a habit she knew how to fight on her own._

"_Yes of course, where else would I go? I mean he's the best friend I've ever had. Helping me through thick and thin, why he's even added me to the plaque outside the estate stating that it's the _'Home of Mr B R Zabini & Ms H Granger'._ Thoughtful don't you think?"_

"_Oh yes waving his wand or calling a house elf."_

"_He doesn't have any house elves! He was a part of S.P.E.W. which is more than I can say for you and Harry!" She felt herself getting more and more angry by the millisecond, she couldn't believe she was standing in front of a medium sized crowd screaming and shooting daggers at her ex best friend, well he deserved every second of it anyway!_

"_So that's it huh? You're just going to move into that Slytherin prat's house and bum off of him for the rest of your life?"_

"_Why I would never think of doing that Ronald! That's why when I was offered a new job, I accepted." He started that annoying thing which characters in books seem to do just fine but when you try doing it in real life it turns to drool and rolls right down your chin... fundamentally he was sputtering._

_He started asking her all sorts of questions about this job and even accused her of lying, then he calmed (slightly) and asked her whom she'd be working for. That's when she heard it, that masculine voice she had been waiting for to make a dramatic entrance and he seemed to be right on perfect timing._

"_That would be for me Weasel." Said the ever mocking voice of Draco Malfoy._

Hermione was brought form her thoughts when she arrived at the Oracles Main Headquarters. She was wearing exactly the same outfit Harry had fired her in seeing as she really didn't have enough time to go shopping in what all of the three working days and two day weekend she'd been out of work. She entered the building – not before smoothing down the invisible wrinkles on her skirt- and gawped at the slight that was before her. The floor was some sort of black marble which seemed to have crystals chipped into the texture of it, the walls were outlined with employee awards, company awards and many, many newspaper clippings of achievements. The reception was spacious, about the same size as the department floor which Hermione used to run at the Ministry, she went up to the circular desks and told the woman that she had an appointment with "Mr.Malfoy".

"Name?" The woman drawled in a slightly dreamy voice, could it be? No wait, surely it wasn't…

"Luna?"

"Yes I'm Luna, but I need you're right now seeing as you're the one with the appointment and not me."

"Luna it's me! Hermione, Hermione Granger." Luna straighten up the thick framed glasses which were perched on the tip of her nose.

"Hermione, wow! You look… um the same."

"Thanks, I think." Hermione opened her mouth to continue but Luna beat her to it.

"As much as I'd love for you to stay and chat to me, it would seem that your appointment starts (Luna looked at her watch) now." The younger girl handed Hermione a piece of paper to sign to state she had been at reception, soon as she wrote the last 'R' in her name, she felt a familiar pull behind her naval. She arrived at what seemed to be a smaller reception but without Luna and replaced with another woman, who called herself 'Mari' which was to be pronounced 'Maar-ree'. She showed her to a small couch where she would then be called upon when Mr Malfoy was ready to see her. Around two minutes later she found herself sitting across from the blond Malfoy who was now her employer. He was taller than before of course, and still had, she couldn't see the colour of his eyes clearly without her glasses –which she had left at home with Harry, his hair was medium length was stood like a Mohican slanted at the top of his blond haired hair. From what she could see he was athletic, it was the demeanour that surrounded him… or the fifty odd pictures of him and his friends playing quidditch like a timeline from 1st year until now. Again she was pulled from her thoughts from him talking.

"I'm sure you're very informed of what your role here at Oracles is, am I right?"

"Yes you are, Malfoy."

"Listen before we begin you've got to know that I take my job and this organization **very** seriously, I do not let petty grudges get in the way of the goals of this society – let me finish – which means whilst in the building or in another other situation involving Oracles I expect our relationship toward each other to be graceful at the last. As your boss I'll treat you with utter most respect and with the same amount of integrity I give my other employees and I hope you'll do the same for me, whatever goes on outside work, I really do not care of as long as it isn't brought within the company I'm fine, do you understand so far?"

People don't change my ass, even thought all this work is just to bring Harry Potter down, his attitude make her think that maybe puberty had finally caught up with him.

"Thoroughly."

"Well if that's all, I'll let Mari show you to your office." Hermione nodded and began to make her way to the door.

"Oh and two more things, firstly I have a relationship with everybody in my offices, so I'd like to be called by my name, not Malfoy, my given name: Draco. And secondly Oracles holds a high image to press and to the general public, some even call it glamorous. So I've made an appointment for McKenzie to re-evaluate your current image."

Hermione nodded and grasped the brass door handle again.

"Thanks, well I'll see you later then… Ferret-Boy."

"Sooner than you'd expect Bookworm."

As she left, both parties were in deep thought with a faint smile breaking onto their lips.

* * *

AN: I know, I know a very long wait but I had writers block to the maximum, hope you enjoy this chapter and review like crazy telling me anything and everything! Including: your cats name, favourite colour, first bedroom size yadda yadda yadda!

Over and Over

Cocoa xx


	4. Draco, A History

**Chapter Four**

Re-evaluating her image? Yeah right. Hermione stared at her now loose curls in the mirror, pulled on one and watched it bounce like a spring. Thankfully they hadn't done much to her, just de-frizzed her hair and showed her how to shape her eyebrows, but looking in the mirror Hermione could see that it made quite a difference. Sure she wasn't beautiful or anything but it was enough to give her a boost of confidence that she wasn't used to having.

"That's it? You're not going to take me out on a shopping spree and completely re-vamp me?" McKenzie giggled slightly at the surprisingly disappointed look that was evident on Hermione's face.

"That was it, although the Ministry will pay for you to get some suits tailored and for some ball gowns. This isn't one of your muggle makeover television programs, Hermione." She smiled, then they paid the beautician and once away from all Muggles they apparated directly to Blaise's Mansion.

"What do you know about makeover shows?" Hermione asked the taller blonde cheekily.

"I'll have you know that I spent a whole year in Muggle London alone."

"What on earth were you doing there?" The girls made their way to the garden of the house and made themselves comfortable, waiting for Blaise to arrive home from work.

"Well I run the department for Muggle Affairs, which involves me having to keep in contact with the Prime Minister the muggle way." Hermione nearly burst out laughing at her friend's sheepish look.

"Oh dear me, you had to learn how to use a computer?" McKenzie nodded.

"I thought the best way for me to learn that was to become a muggle for a while." She looked up in thought and lifted the corner of her mouth in a crooked grin. "I rented a flat, adopted a muggle name and even subscribed to a muggle newspaper."

"You got a muggle name?" A curious look past over Hermione's face as she swung on the hammock lightly with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Surely you don't think the great Lucius Malfoy would name his daughter McKenzie?" At Hermione's realising look, McKenzie couldn't help but chuckle. "My actual name is Majestas Malfoy, but when I went shopping in this very cheap shop in Muggle London there was a shirt with the word McKenzie, and I fell in love. I just kept it ever since."

"I can see why." Mumbled Hermione. Before the girl had time to react McKenzie, or should I say Majestas, swatted her on the shoulder and they both collapsed giggling.

"Enjoying yourselves, ladies?" Hermione wasn't prepared to hear the voice of her ever smirking boss enter the garden with a loud 'pop' as he apparated.

"Evening Draco." Mckenzie nodded to her brother and continued to fill Hermione in on her days as a muggle. The ivory-skinned girl stole a glance next to her as the blond, robed Wizard took a seat next to her. "Is there something you need, brother dear?"

"Two things actually: first, the work day hasn't ended so I'd like Miss Granger back in her office and also I'd like my House Elf returned."

Hermione knew Blaise didn't have any House elves, she shook her head in disgust when she realised that a house elf in Blaise's house had been helping her get dressed in the mornings, obviously now she knew that it was Malfoy's. She guessed that with the stress of everything around her she hadn't even realised, and this worried her ever more, as she was always observant. As Hermione got up and put her jacket on her arm, McKenzie stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Draco you _cannot _be serious. There's 15 minutes left of the day and it's Friday for Merlin's sake." Draco just glanced down at his watch impatiently.

"Well I'm still waiting for the presentation for the Minister of Sweden. You've had long enough Herm-" Before he could finish his sentence, the shorter girl in front of him pulled out her wand and Accio-ed a huge file with _'Sweden Project'_ on the front parchment. Draco couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him in shock.

"I hope I prepared enough. I did some research on the main bank there to see what the situation is, and it seems that there's a high percentage of the population who's bank accounts are deemed as foreign because the currency is in galleons instead of fibults, the Swedish currency."

"And this will help our campaign how?"

"We're trying to strengthen our economy by making trade cheaper am I correct?" Draco nodded at her. "Well the simplest way in theory to do that would be for all trades to take place under one currency. Sweden won't be wanting to do it alone so I notified the representation of their sister country Denmark to also be present at the meeting on Monday, you're more likely to get backing if both countries agree and you also kill two birds with one stone."

McKenzie grinned, obviously impressed with her and gave her a small wink which Draco caught. He searched the worn-out face of the petite girl in front of him, noticing the small changes that had taken place that afternoon and, much to Hermione's surprise, without a trace of gratitude, apparated. Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"T-that's it?!" She huffed and crumpled onto the hammock. "I spent the whole week preparing that, I haven't slept in two days worrying that I wouldn't meet the deadline and all that son of a bi-"

McKenzie cleared her throat and stared behind Hermione. She turned nervously and clearly she had missed the 'pop' that came with apparating because there stood Draco Malfoy with a smirk plastered on his aristocratic, arrogant face. Oh what she wouldn't give to slap that off.

"Continue, please." He gestured for her to carry on her rant and, if possible, he smirked even more.

"Draco, stop trying to kill the girl and just tell us why you're back."

The file was no longer in his hands, and the jacket of his suit had been ditched and the rolls of his sleeves had been pulled up to reveal that mark. The mark that tainted his flawless skin. It was no rumour that the black serpent mark had been bestowed upon him during the Christmas of his 7th year, the order had been sufficiently prepared and so had Draco. It hadn't taken him long to learn the art of shielding his mind, not as long as it did Potter anyway. His father had trained him regularly from childhood to shield what Draco had heard from his hiding place outside the door of Lucius's study, where Death Eater meetings had taken place. He still had the prominent scars from the swift kick in the stomach he would receive aged nine when his father would hear a gasp from the small boy outside the door, open it, kick him so hard so that he eventually pasted out and forced himself to forget what he had heard. It was maybe a year before Draco had started Hogwarts that Lucius decided to train the boy in hiding such information from powerful wizards who could compromise his position in the Ministry.

The pale haired wizard had always believe his father had chosen the winning side until his 6th year when winning didn't matter anymore, he returned home at Christmas with his first year sister in tow, and was excited beyond belief when his father actually invited him into the meeting he had been itching to be in his whole life. He had sat in the corner and listened, not participating however as he was not a true Death Eater yet, when he father announced the massacre of mudbloods that was to take place the next week. It was then a loud gasp was heard from outside the door, and Draco's heart broke when his father yanked the door open and his dragon-skinned boot collided with the gut of his 11 year old sister. That was the major turning point in the young Malfoy's life, and he doubted anybody could understand the hardships he faced when approaching the door to his aunt's abandoned house at 12 Grimmauld Place, clutching his sister's beaten body, and discovering the Order of the Phoenix.

"Draco?" McKenzie put her hand on Draco's arm, seeing the glassy look in his eyes. "You alright there?"

He shook the thoughts from his head and smiled crookedly at her.

"Of course, just came to tell Granger that her next project is waiting for her on her desk."

"Already?" Hermione almost cried out.

"We don't win projects by slacking. See you at the headquarters on Monday morning."

And that is what led Hermione Granger to have a screaming match with her boss a month later.

"I am sick to death of working nonstop Malfoy and not getting any credit for it." She stood with her hands firmly place on either side of his desk and glared down at him. He noticed her change in demeanour, her shirt was not tucked in, her skirt looked like it didn't belong in an office as it was quite short and her hair looked like she was about to go to the beach, in a messy bun with curls falling against the creamy skin of her slender neck. He leaned back, forgetting about the document he was writing and looked up at her innocently.

"Is there an issue in need of resolving, Miss Granger?" She slammed her palm against the desk and he couldn't help but laugh under his breath as he watched her flinch slightly.

"You know what the issue is Malfoy. I'm sick of working 12 hours a day and not getting any reward for it. I have never-ending Quill-Cramp and I can't be getting more than 3 hours of sleep a night, even then with all my hard work I'm not even allowed to present my work to the client. What kind of bullshit is that?"

He was shocked she even knew such a word, wait no he wasn't, they had exchanged a plethora of bad language back in there days at Hogwarts.

"Granger, you should know by now we have a select team who take care of presentations."

"Who? Who could be better than the person who did the work?" She looked pissed off at him. He threw some floo powder in the fireplace and Marie's face appeared.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?"

"Could you call in Claudia, Susan and Hannah?"

"Of course."

Soon after the conversation, three witches appeared next to Hermione and she couldn't help but stare.

"You may as well have hired strippers to present the projects!"

The girls were _perfect, _obviously not intelligent but they looked absolutely... well... not in the state she was in. Their outfits were tailored to show off their slender and curvaceous bodies, not to mention certain assets, they were groomed to perfection, even their cuticles looked faultless and they were... well... gorgeous. Hermione seethed.

"Now, now Hermione. They're all respectable women with straight 'O''s in every subject."

"And so am I." She sighed "Malfoy, I am the brightest witch of my age and I do _not_ need to be in a dead end job."

Malfoy stood up to tower above her and looked down at her angrily.

"This is no longer about intelligence anymore Granger. I am the head of this organisation and when I deem it fit that you progress onto a high step in the ladder I shall inform you, but _do not _tell me how to run this place, as you can see I've been doing fine without you."

"I changed the way I looked for you, albeit not a lot but I was still willing to do so, and I'm not sure what else you want from me." She looked exhausted. "I'm not sure what else I can do to convince you to let me prove my worth."

Draco moved his gaze to Claudia and paused looking between the two women in front of him. He could go with the safe choice and allow Claudia to expertly reel the clients in, or he could give Granger a go and potentially fuck up the chances of that alliance.

"Claudia, Granger here is taking the US presentation tomorrow."

"The US one? But Dra—Mr Malfoy that's tomorrow and one of our biggest alliences, surely it would be best if I-" Draco ignored her.

"Tomorrow, 8 am Granger. You screw this one up and you're out of here, understand?"

"Completely." She grinned at him and stopped when he made eye contact, and rushed out of the room to prepare, but stopped hearing voices from inside his office once more.

"Draco, with the way she presents herself you really think they'll buy into the project?" The voice of Claudia rang out.

"Honestly? I don't have a clue."

"I think we've just lost the USA." Another one of the girls sighed.

Did they really have that little faith in her? Well she would show them, she didn't need to be beautiful or show some skin to succeed.

She wasn't the brightest witch of her age for no reason.

* * *

AN: I hope I still have readers, i'm sorry for the wait, seriously, but please review if you're still reading. I'm aiming to make this as in-character as I can so feedback would help. Love you all! 


	5. Author Note: PLEASE READ!

_Hi guys, _

_I dont know if anyone's actually reading this - and I really don't expect anyone to be as it's been quite a long time - but I thought you deserved something to tell you that Heritage is on an indefinite hiatus. I started that story when I was 15 and looking back on it I realise how one dimensional all the characters are and how the plot is more soap opera than anything else. For a long time I simply lost interest in the ship but having gotten back into it after all this time, I don't want to continue a story that I have no interest in. I'm really, really sorry to all the readers who are waiting for an ending. The only story I can even remotely promise an end to is Oracles, and that is with a rather large rewrite that I will be starting today._

_It isn't too early to get into the Christmas spirit? Never mind._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! _


End file.
